The popularity of electronically presented content items, such as video games and other media, has increased dramatically in recent years. Some such content items may be accessed by large numbers of participants that may control and otherwise provide input to the content item. For example, massively multiplayer online (MMO) video games and other multi-player video games may often be accessed by large numbers of players. The players may often control characters or other entities that may move throughout a large virtual area associated with the video game. In some examples, a game client may locally render a player view, which may depict a particular portion of the game's entire virtual area, such as a particular portion of the virtual area that surrounds a character controlled by the player. This may often be advantageous because it may allow the player to view portions of the virtual area that surround the player's character, while not requiring the client device to receive, load, and/or process data associated with the entire virtual area. In some cases, however, it may be desirable for a player to view other portions of the virtual area, even when the player's character is not located at or near those other portions. Additionally, it may be desirable for players to continue to view certain portions of the virtual area even when the player has logged out and is not actively participating in the game. For example, if a player's character has created or acquired valuable assets (e.g., structures, goods, weapons, currency, or other valuables), it may sometimes be desirable for a player to be able to view those assets when the player is not logged off and/or the player's character is not located at or near those assets. This may help to ensure that the assets are not damaged or stolen, for example by other characters or events within the game.